


Hypnose

by Melie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie





	Hypnose

Chaque mouvement de Yoruichi était fascinant. Ce quelque chose de fluide. De félin. A chacun de ses, de leurs, combats, Soi Fon les observait, ces mouvements, ces gestes, comme hypnotisée par la danse sous ses yeux.

Mais il n'y avait pas que les combats.

Cette manière de bouger dans le lit, de la caresser. Du regard en coin au petit sourire en passant par un mouvement de bras, de jambes. Peau chocolat glissant sur peau blanche.

Mais parfois, cette fascination devenait une angoisse. Comme si Yoruichi n'était que de passage. Comme si elle allait soudainement se glisser hors de ses draps, hors de sa vie et, cette fois, ne plus revenir.

Soi Fon immobilisait alors sa maîtresse, à cheval sur son torse, et la regardait droit dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, en silence. Tentant de capturer ce qui ne peut l'être. Et Yoruichi la regardait, lui souriait. Délicatement, elle détachait ses mains de celles de son amante, en posait une sur sa joue, l'autre sur son corps - un sein, une hanche, une cuisse.

Et alors Soi Fon fermait les yeux.


End file.
